1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable beverage dispensers, and more particularly pertains to beverage dispensers for liquids which are heated or cooled using self-contained battery power or power from an outside source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable beverage dispensers are known in the prior art. Typical examples of such a portable beverage dispensers are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,385, 4,384,512, 4,140,150, 3,955,713, 2,708,540, 2,661,015, and 2,812,227.
In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,512, 3,955,713, 2,708,540, and 2,661,015 show containers, adapted for use in automobiles, which either heat or cool liquids. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,150 and 2,669,251 show liquid dispensers integrally mounted in automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,227 shows a beverage container whose lid provides a padded seat.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides heating and cooling of separate tanks capable of independently storing liquids using a self-contained power source. Nor do the above mentioned devices have built-in radio speakers and radio mounts which, in combination with the temperature regulated liquid storage, is useful either in an automobile or away from the car during a trip. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of portable beverage dispensers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such portable beverage dispensers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.